Fear & Shame
by Honeymoon Edward
Summary: To get the girl of his dreams, Edward Cullen tells a few white lies. Will all be forgiven when the truth is uncovered? My entry for the Twilight Secrets & Lies Contest. Winner of the Rib Tickler Award and chosen as PaTrizia88 and Lotus Wright's favorite picks. ExB


**Title: Fear & Shame**

* * *

 **AN: This was my entry for the Twilight Secrets & Lies Contest. It won the Rib Tickler Award and was also chosen as ****host PaTrizia88 and host Lotus Wright's favorite picks. This story was inspired by the short film that Rob wrote, directed, and starred in last summer. I have been kind of obsessed with that photo of Rob eating a hot dog ever since…**

 **Thanks as always to Fran, K, and Gail. I couldn't do it without you. I love you all so much.**

 **And to everyone who read and reviewed during the contest - thank you, as well.**

 **-HE**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

The day after making the worst decision of his life, Edward Cullen met Bella Swan.

Hungover from a night of debauchery with his two best friends, Edward awoke with a pounding headache. In desperate need of coffee, he stumbled into the kitchen. After filling the pot with hot water, he retrieved a filter from the cupboard. Just as he opened the fridge to get the beans, he remembered he had used the last of them the previous morning. Staggering back to his bedroom, he threw on a hoodie and a pair of jeans. After running his hand through his disheveled hair and grabbing his keys, he headed to the corner cafe.

As usual, the small coffee shop was crowded. While waiting in line, he berated himself for not having taken some ibuprofen before he left his apartment. With little effect, he rubbed his temples in an attempt to relieve the dull throbbing.

 _Why did Emmett have to order that last bottle of brandy?_

He couldn't recollect drinking that much alcohol in his thirty years of existence; not even when he had been at college. Now he was paying the price in more ways than one. Not only did he have the worst case of Irish flu in the history of mankind, but he also woke up with the realization that he had made the most idiotic mistake in his life.

 _Happy fucking birthday to me._

"Sir, can I help you?"

So caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't realized it was his turn to order.

"A large coffee with extra cream please."

"Sorry, we just ran out. The boss should be back with more in about twenty minutes if you would like to wait."

 _Twenty minutes?_ Dear Lord, there was no way on earth he could wait that much longer.

"Just make it milk instead."

"We're out of that as well. I've got soy?"

Edward grimaced at the idea. He hadn't ever tried soy milk before, but even the thought of it had always seemed repulsive. Since the alternative of drinking his coffee black made his stomach roll, he said, "Fine, make it soy."

Once his order was placed, he moved to the end of the counter and waited. After what seemed like forever, he finally heard the words he had been waiting for... "Large with extra soy."

After taking the cup from the barista's outstretched hand, he found a small, empty table and sat.

Removing his cell from his pocket, he checked his messages. Due to his birthday, he'd received more than he typically would. As he continued scrolling through them, a young woman approached.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" she asked as she tucked a long strand of dark, wavy hair behind her ear.

Edward quickly noticed her warm eyes; they were the same shade as her glossy, chestnut tresses. A flawless complexion, high cheekbones, and full, cherry lips completed the perfect package. He was instantly enamored.

Overcome by the vision before him, he stammered, "N-no, please, sit."

After flashing him a wide grin, she sat. "Thanks. I don't normally ask to share tables with strangers, but this place is packed."

"Yeah, it is," he replied. After discreetly wiping his sweaty palm across his pants, he offered his hand. "Hi, I'm Edward." His pulse quickened at the touch of her soft, smooth skin.

"Hi, Edward. I'm Bella." She returned before releasing a tiny giggle. "I guess we're not strangers anymore, huh?"

Joining in her laughter, he said, "I guess not."

After noting his cup, she said, "Oh, a fellow soy aficionado, even better. So, I take it you're a vegan?"

Before he realized what he was saying, he answered, "Yes."

"How long have you been in the lifestyle?"

"The lifestyle?" He repeated, unsure what she meant.

"A vegan - how long have you been one?"

"Oh, I'm fairly new."

 _That was an understatement._

"Wow, that's great, Edward. Not too many men your age convert."

Blushing, he shrugged his shoulders. "Well…"

"You should totally come to my group." She grabbed her purse and began digging through it.

"Y-your group?" His brows furrowed in confusion.

After retrieving a business card from her bag, she slid it across the table toward him. "Yeah, I run a weekly group for vegans down at the community center. We discuss living a healthy lifestyle, share tips and recipes, and have delicious meals. It would be a great opportunity for you to connect with like-minded individuals."

He picked up the card and read it. "Sounds great." After placing it in his pocket, he raised his cup to his mouth and took a large gulp of his drink. The moment the liquid hit his tongue, he cringed before choking.

 _Sweet merciful fuck!_ He had never tasted anything as vile in his life. Even the putrid taste of vomit would have been more welcomed.

Bella bounded out of her chair and rushed to his side. While lightly thumping on his back, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Instead of answering truthfully, he coughed, "W-wrong p-pipe."

Once he got himself together, he agreed to attend her event; there was no way in hell he was passing up the opportunity to see her again.

After they exchanged numbers, she checked the time. "Shit! It's already noon; I've got to run, or I'll be late for work." Standing, she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "See you on Thursday!"

His brain turned to mush as soon as her lips contacted his skin. As he watched her exit the cafe, he took another sip of his coffee.

"Damn it!" he swore as he spat the offending beverage into a napkin. After tossing his cup into the trash, he left. As he strolled down the sidewalk to return home, he realized his headache was gone. Now, if he could just get the God-awful taste of soy out of his mouth, his day would be perfect.

 **-FS-**

After returning to his apartment, Edward began removing his clothes in order to take a shower. As he grasped the hem of his shirt and started lifting it along his lower back, he hissed. A sharp jolt of pain zapped through his body as soon as the fabric came in contact with the bandage.

 _The tattoo..._

Still euphoric from meeting Bella earlier that morning, he had completely forgotten about it.

During his state of inebriation the previous evening, he had thought it would be a fantastic idea to get inked. Jasper and Emmett had completely agreed, but in the end, he had been the only one to go through with it.

And now, he was stuck with a permanent reminder of his stupidity.

Having never been tatted before, he didn't know the first thing about their aftercare. Grabbing his cell, he quickly googled _Showering with a New Tattoo_. After reading in a forum that it needed to be covered in plastic, he walked to the kitchen to get some Saran Wrap. He let out an expletive as he discovered the box empty. Looking around the room for an alternative, he found a couple of old grocery bags. Using kitchen shears, he cut one in half. Now he just needed a way to make it stay in place.

Scrounging through a box of supplies, he located a roll of duct tape. After delicately placing the plastic against his tender skin, he wrapped the tape several times around his body. Once it was secure, he headed back to the bathroom and showered.

After drying the last bit of water from his hair, he began peeling the tape away from his waist.

"Sweet and sour chicken balls!" he screamed as his hair ripped from his skin. Tears rolled from his eyes as he slowly continued stripping the adhesive from his body. With each tiny pull, the pain increased. He couldn't remember anything hurting this much, not even when he dislocated his shoulder playing flag football.

"Son of a bitch!"

Unable to endure any more of the torture, he crashed face-forward on his bed. Reaching for his cell, he sent an SOS text to his friends.

A half-hour later, Emmett and Jasper arrived at his apartment. Edward answered the door with a frozen bag of carrots pressed to his stomach.

"Holy shit, Edward!" Jasper exclaimed upon seeing his friend. "What in the fuck happened?"

Edward spent the next few minutes explaining how he had used plastic bags and duct tape to shield his tattoo. He then told them about the excruciating removal process.

Being the considerate friend that he was, Emmett busted out laughing before calling him the "world's biggest schmuck."

Jasper, however, carefully shifted the icy vegetables to look at Edward's injured skin. Releasing a low whistle, he said, "What on earth possessed you to cover your tattoo?"

"I read online that it needed to be covered before showering."

"That's not accurate information; you're supposed to let the tattoo breathe after the first few hours of getting it. The artist explained that to you last night. Didn't you listen?"

"Um, obviously not," Edward groused with a roll of his eyes. "I was absolutely shit-faced; if I hadn't been, I wouldn't ever have gone along with this atrocity to begin with!"

Throwing his hands in the air, Emmett said, "Hey, you're the one who wanted the tattoo. We tried to talk you out of it, but you wouldn't listen!"

"That's not true! You both agreed to get one as well, but pussied out at the last minute!" Edward argued.

Jasper shook his head. "Man, your memory has failed you big time because that _is not_ the way it went down."

Not wanting to waste additional time debating, Edward said, "Well, what's done is done. Are you two going to help me get this damn tape off or not?"

After extensive research on the web and a fast trip to the corner market for supplies, Emmett and Jasper began slathering baby oil all over Edward's mid-section.

"I've had a million fantasies in my lifetime involving baby oil, but this sure as shit isn't one of them," Emmett muttered as he ran a rag across Edward's abs.

"Is it working?" Edward asked anxiously.

Jasper grabbed the edge of the tape and gave it a slight tug; it slid off without incident.

Two hours later, the three friends sat in Edward's living room drinking beer and eating. Reclined in his favorite leather chair, Edward had a frozen pizza, a box of popsicles, and a gallon of ice cream scattered across his sore waist.

"You really need to invest in an ice bag," Jasper said as he flipped through the channels. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a bit," Edward replied before adding, "I can't believe what a clusterfuck this birthday has been, well, other than meeting Bella, that is."

Emmett leaned over and snatched a popsicle out of Edward's makeshift ice pack. "Who's Bella, and why are we just hearing about her?"

Edward told them the entire story about his encounter with the dark-eyed beauty including the invitation to her vegan group.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jasper chimed in, "are you saying she thinks you're a vegetarian?"

Edward nodded sheepishly before taking a bite of the Big Mac in his hand.

"Classic!" Emmett chuckled. "Only you would do something so asinine."

Edward scowled at his friend as he finished his sandwich.

"Do you really like this chick?" Jasper inquired as he shoveled a handful of fries into his mouth. "Because if you do, you better come clean sooner rather than later."

After running a hand through his hair, Edward said, "I do, and I plan on telling her Thursday. Who knows, maybe she'll think my tattoo is so sexy that she won't even care."

Emmett snorted at Edward's statement. "Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon, but good luck.

 **-FS-**

As soon as he arrived home from work on Thursday, Edward took a quick shower and got ready for his evening with Bella. Even though it wasn't technically a date, he hoped to spend some time alone with her after the meeting.

After applying a thin layer of lotion across his tattoo, Edward held up a mirror and checked its progress. He was relieved to see it had begun scabbing over; his friend at work had told him once it scabbed, it would only be another two to three weeks before it was completely healed.

Realizing he had forgotten to do laundry, he sighed as he dug through his hamper for a shirt. After finding one and taking a whiff of it to see if it smelled, he threw it on before dousing himself with his signature cologne.

Since the community center wasn't too far from where he lived, he decided to walk. He left his apartment in plenty of time to arrive a few minutes early.

As he approached the building, he saw a sign posted on the door.

 _Vegan Friends of Seattle - Room D_

After entering, he proceeded down a long, narrow hallway until he discovered the correct location. The door was open; he walked in and immediately spotted Bella.

"Edward, you made it!" She smiled as she jogged across the room to greet him.

Barefooted, she had on a cropped, blue sweater and long, cotton skirt.

"I'm so happy to see you," she exclaimed before giving his cheek a soft kiss. "Come and meet everyone."

Bella began introducing him to the various people scattered about the room.

First, he met Charlie, a seventy-year-old, retired police chief.

"Call me, Chuck," he said as he offered his fist to a confused Edward. Once he understood what the man wanted, Edward gave his knuckles a swift bump with his own.

As they continued to the next person, Edward whispered, "Bella, did Chuck have a blunt hanging from his mouth?"

She giggled at his question. "Yeah, he grows his own plants. I've told him numerous times he's not supposed to have that shit out in the open, but he never listens."

Even though marijuana was legal in Washington, public consumption was forbidden.

Next, he met Esmeralda and her husband, Carl, who were physicians at a local hospital.

"We recently switched to an all-raw diet," Carl explained after their initial introduction.

"Best decision of our lives," Esmeralda added. "It has had such a positive effect on our health, especially our sex life. I mean, you wouldn't believe this guy's stamina; it's unbelievable."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Edward replied, "That's...super."

"Let me know if you ever want any tips," Carl said while wiggling his eyebrows, "I can let you know which fruit and vegetable combinations produce the best potency."

"Great...thanks."

The last of the group was Larry, James, and Vicky - thirty-somethings who worked together at an area university.

"Do you know what I miss the most since becoming a vegan?" James asked Edward as they made small talk. "Hunting. I used to go out to Cherry Valley every weekend and shoot deer. Man! What a rush!" After licking his lips, he continued, "Let me tell you, there's nothing quite like a fresh kill." He paused and took a deep sniff of the air. "And my favorite part - the sweet scent of blood. I can almost remember the taste."

Edward gulped. "The taste?"

"Of blood. Hell, I could have lived on the stuff. Don't tell me you've never tried it?"

"Um, no, I can't say I have."

"Damn, you've missed out; hey, maybe Carl can hook us up with a bag, and we can have a cheat day. Let's ask."

Edward frantically searched for Bella who had stepped away for a moment. After spotting her at the front of the room, he said, "Oh, you go ahead, I think Bella needs me."

"Whatever," James mumbled as he ambled toward the pair of doctors.

 _What a bunch of freaks,_ Edward thought as he approached Bella.

"Isn't everyone great?" she asked as she fiddled with her computer.

"Oh yeah...they're swell," he answered with a nod before adding, "hey, would you like to get a cup of coffee after we're finished? There's something I need to tell you."

"Sure, that sounds lovely."

 **-FS-**

Two hours later, Edward knew more about eggplant than he had ever cared to, and thanks to Carl, he had learned that a large consumption of radishes negatively affects a woman's essence.

"Let's just say, I now know where the term _stench trench_ originated," he had said with a chuckle.

As soon as Bella announced the meeting adjourned, Edward hurried to her side.

"So what did you think?" she asked as she packed away her laptop and slipped on her sandals.

"It was...informative."

"And what about Carl, isn't he great? He's probably the most knowledgeable person I know."

"Yeah, he's certainly...something."

"Well, let me lock up, and I'll be ready to go."

Once they exited the center, they decided to return to the coffee shop where they had first met.

"It shouldn't be too crowded this time of day," Bella said.

And she was correct, other than the two of them, there were only three other people in the cafe.

As they approached the counter, Edward noticed it was the same barista who had waited on him earlier that week.

"Hey! You'll be glad to hear we've got plenty of cream and milk today."

"Ew," Bella said, wrinkling her nose. "No bovine secretions for us. We want two larges with extra soy, please."

Edward's stomach rolled at the thought of ingesting soy again but didn't argue. After they sat, Bella reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"I'm glad you suggested doing this because there's something I wanted to tell you as well."

"There is?" he said as he enjoyed the feel of her skin against his.

"Yeah." Biting her lip, she peeked at him through her long, full lashes. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all week. You don't know how many times I almost called you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Do you think that's weird?"

"No, not at all because I feel the same!"

She lit up with a smile before asking, "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Just as he opened his mouth to reply, the barista approached them. "Two larges with extra soy." After placing them on the table, he returned to the counter.

A visible shudder passed through Bella.

Concerned, Edward asked, "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, it's just, did you see all his tattoos?" she said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah…" In fact, Edward had noticed the man's sleeve of ink the other day.

"I hope you don't think I'm shallow because, I swear, I'm not...it's just, I can't stand tattoos. They seriously creep me out."

" _You hate tattoos?"_ Edward croaked in astonishment.

"Uh, huh. Even more than clowns."

"So I guess you wouldn't ever date a guy who has one?"

"Hell no!" she exclaimed before covering her mouth with her hand. "Shit! Do you have a tattoo, Edward?"

After taking a deep breath, he shook his head. "Of course not."

Bella sighed and took a sip of her beverage. "Thank God."

After watching Edward trace the rim of his cup with his finger, she asked, "Is your coffee okay?"

"Yeah, it's great," he replied before taking a huge gulp.

As the bitter flavor hit his tongue, he produced a stiff grin. "Yum."

"It _is_ yummy, isn't it?" she agreed as they finished their drinks.

 **-FS-**

A month later, they were dating exclusively, and Edward still hadn't confessed the truth about not being a vegan.

"When are you going to tell her?" Jasper asked one evening as they caught the game at a neighborhood bar.

Scratching his jaw, Edward exhaled. "I don't know, and it's not only the meat thing I'm worried about. Honestly, I'm more concerned about the tattoo."

"I thought you were going to get it removed?"

"I had a consultation about it, but I'm not sure what to do. The specialist said it would take over ten sessions, and even then, my skin may show the outline of the tattoo after the procedure is over."

"That's fucked up," Jasper said before tossing a handful of nuts into his mouth.

"Tell me about it, and the worst part is, we haven't been able to..." He made a circular motion with his hand.

"Are you shitting me?" Jasper asked as he turned his attention away from the television. "You mean you guys haven't done the horizontal tango yet?"

Edward shook his head. "I'm dying here, man! She practically attacks me every time we're alone, and I have to keep making excuses. Last night, she even wore some skimpy, blue number; I thought I was going to combust."

"Why don't you just do it in the dark?"

"Believe me, I've tried. She keeps saying she wants the lights on so we can look into each other's eyes."

"Holy hell! She said that?"

Edward nodded.

"Jeebus, it sounds as if she's in love with you."

Edward blushed.

"Edward? Is she in love...are _you_ in love?"

Edward shrugged sheepishly.

"You are!" He snickered as he slapped his hand on the table. "Lord Almighty! What are you going to do?"

Burying his head in his hands, he groaned. "I don't know!"

 **-FS-**

The next night, Edward and Bella met the vegan group at an area restaurant.

"I've been dying to try this place," Vicky said as she scanned the menu. "I heard they have the best tofu burritos."

"Ooh, that does sound good," Bella said before turning toward Edward. "Want to split one, babe?"

Edward suppressed a dry heave. During their time together, he had discovered something he loathed even more than soy, and that would be tofu. Not wanting to disappoint her, he replied, "Sure."

After placing their orders, Chuck proclaimed he had an announcement. Standing, he cleared his throat. "I wanted to let you guys know first...I'm getting married."

The table erupted into cheers before Bella said, "Wait, I didn't even know you had a girlfriend! Why didn't you bring her with you tonight?"

Chuck smoothed down his bushy mustache. "Well, the thing is...Reenie loves the meat. As a matter of fact, the little lady ain't happy unless she has a huge slab of sausage in her mouth."

Edward did a spit take, spraying the drink of water he had just taken all over himself as he began coughing.

"Edward! Are you okay?" Bella cried as she rubbed his shoulders.

"Y-yeah...w-wrong...p-pipe."

"Babe, you need to see a doctor. This seems to happen to you quite often," she said with concern.

After taking another sip of his drink, he smiled at her. "I'm okay."

Giving her attention back to Chuck, Bella asked, "And you're okay with her meat consumption?"

Edward coughed again.

"Well, hell, Bella. I'm in love. And when you're in love, you accept that person - faults and all."

Rising from her chair, she said, "You're right, and I couldn't be happier for you." Encircling him in her arms, she hugged him.

As Edward watched them, he silently prayed Bella would follow Chuck's example, and one day, accept his faults as well.

 **-FS-**

Later that evening, they returned to Bella's apartment. Within minutes of arriving, they began making out on her sofa.

"I love you so much," she said between their hungry kisses.

"I love you as well," he said in a gruff voice.

Straddling his lap, she ran her fingers through his hair as she ground herself against his erection. "Edward, please," she moaned as she dragged her tongue up the base of his throat. "I need you."

"Oh, God, Bella," he groaned as he threw his head back in ecstasy. "I want you so much, baby, but I j-just can't." After pushing her away, he stood.

"I better go." He pinched his nose as he got his jacket.

Bella ran to him and grabbed his arm. "What is it, Edward? Tell me. Are you not attracted to me? Help me understand."

Placing his jacket down, he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh sweetheart, of course I'm attracted to you. You're the sexiest, fucking girl on the planet."

"Then…why? Are you a virgin?"

Sitting back down, he sighed. "No...I'm not a virgin."

Sitting next to him, she asked, "Is it a performance issue? If so, I'm sure Carl could give us some suggestions."

"No...no...that's not it either." He yanked his hair in frustration. "I'm no good for you, Bella; I don't belong in your world."

"How can you say that?" she cried. "We're perfect for each other. We're both vegans, we both-"

"That's just it!" He jumped up from the sofa. Facing her, he said, "I'm not a vegan."

"What?"

"I'm not a vegan, Bella. In fact, I'm one hundred percent carnivore. Beef...fish...turkey...pork … I eat it all and usually with a large glass of milk."

"Oh, Edward! Anything but milk…"

"Yes, Bella, milk. And not that skim shit either. When I drink milk, it's whole or nothing else."

Tears streamed down her cheeks at the realization of his betrayal. After wiping the wetness away with the back of her palm, she asked in a hushed tone, "Is there anything else?"

Exhaling a deep breath, he decided to lay it all on the line. Turning away from her, he yanked his T-shirt out of his jeans.

A gasp sounded from Bella before she said, "Edward, is that...is that...a hot dog?"

 **-FS-**

Covering her mouth, Bella fled the room. Moments later, he could hear gagging, followed by the sound of her throwing up. As he waited, he recalled the expression of disgust on her face after she had seen his tramp stamp.

A few minutes later, she returned to the living room. "Just tell me this...w-why a hot dog?"

"It's not just any hot dog...it's a New York hot dog," he said as if that would make it any less ridiculous. When she gave him a blank stare, he continued, "I love hot dogs, okay! I mean...I really, really love them."

"And why did you get it there? Isn't that normally where girls get tattooed?"

According to his friends, he had been adamant about the tattoo's placement. Even the artist had begged him to change the location, but Edward wouldn't budge.

"I was drunk," he said with a small shrug.

They stood in silence until Bella finally said, "I think you should leave."

He started to beg her to change her mind, but after noting her look of determination; he knew there was no use.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he mumbled as he picked up his coat. "And for what it's worth, I really do love you; I never lied about that."

Opening the door, she signaled for him to leave.

As he stepped into the hallway, he gave one final plea, "Please, baby."

But instead of responding, she slammed the door in his face.

 **-FS-**

Two weeks later, Edward sat on the sofa and stared at his phone.

"Still no word?" Emmett asked as he grabbed another slice of pizza.

"No, nothing." After setting down his cell, he scrubbed his palm across his face. Bella hadn't answered any of his numerous calls or texts.

"Man, I hate to say this, but you need to forget her. Let's hit up Jasper and head out to the bar." He suggested in an attempt to cheer up his friend. "Who knows? Maybe you'll even find yourself someone new."

But, Edward didn't want someone new, he wanted Bella. Even if it meant having to drink a lifetime of soy lattes and eating tofu at every single meal.

Just as he opened his mouth to reply, a knock sounded at the door.

 _Who can that be?_ Edward wondered as he stood and walked across the room. Yelling over his shoulder, he asked, "Did you call Jasper?"

"Nope," Emmett answered before expelling a loud burp.

Rolling his eyes at his friend's antics, he opened the door.

Standing before him was the last person he expected to see.

"Chuck?" he said in a surprised voice.

"Hey, kid. Can I come in for a bit?"

Stepping to the side, he answered, "Sure, of course."

Once he was inside, Edward introduced him to Emmett. "Emmett, this is Chuck from the vegan group. Chuck, this is my friend, Emmett."

Chuck offered his fist to Emmett before plopping into a chair. After reaching into his coat pocket, he produced a joint and stuck it in his mouth.

Emmett's eyes widened. It wasn't every day that he saw a man Chuck's age lighting up.

"Got any matches?" Chuck asked as he patted his pockets. "I seem to have forgotten mine."

Edward went into the kitchen and got a lighter. After tossing it to him, he sat on the sofa.

Chuck took a long drag from his joint and exhaled. Looking at Edward, he said, "I suppose you know why I'm here."

Furrowing his brows, Edward replied, "No, I'm actually not sure."

Chuck scoffed. "You're just as clueless as Bella."

Edward perked up at the sound of her name. "Bella? What about her?"

"The girl's miserable...has been for weeks."

"She is?"

"Of course, she is. What did you expect? She's in love with you, son."

Emmett piped in, "He's been a wreck as well. All he does is work and mope around his apartment."

Edward glared at him. _Traitor._

"Exactly, that's why I am here; it's time to end this shit once and for all."

"But how?" Edward asked.

"It's simple; I've got a plan."

 **-FS-**

The next day, Chuck once again showed up at Edward's apartment. This time, however, Edward had been expecting him.

"Ready?" Chuck asked when Edward opened the door.

"As I'll ever be," he answered as he grabbed his keys.

As they made their way to the community center, Chuck said, "Now remember, don't come in until you get the signal."

Still unsure exactly what his friend had planned, Edward agreed. At this point, he would have agreed to anything; he just wanted Bella back.

Once they arrived, Edward waited in the hallway while Chuck continued to the room.

Since it was seven-fifteen, the meeting had already begun. When Chuck entered, Bella asked, "Where have you been? You're never late."

With a forlorn expression, Chuck sighed. "Sorry. It's just...Reenie and I broke up."

Vicky rushed to his side. "But why? What in the world happened?"

"We're too different." He shook his head in despair.

"But it seemed like you guys were perfect for each other," Bella added with a frown. "And you've been so happy."

"We are...we were...it's just...I thought I should end it now, instead of later. I mean, a vegan and a meat-eater? What was I thinking?"

"That's why you broke up with her?" Bella said with exasperation. "What happened to accepting a person - faults and all?"

"Well, you dumped Edward for the same reason, didn't you?"

"But...but...that's different! He lied to me."

"That's true, he did."

Shrugging, Carl added. "And it's not as if she loved him, anyway."

"I most certainly do love him!" Bella injected before she realized what she was saying.

"You do?"

Edward stood in the doorway with Esmeralda. When Chuck had phoned her and Carl the prior evening, they had eagerly agreed to help him with his plan.

"Ed-Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Well, since you wouldn't answer my texts, or return my calls, I thought you might give me a chance to explain if I showed up tonight."

"Explain what - how you lied to me the entire time we dated?"

After taking a long and deep breath, Edward crossed the twenty feet or so that separated them. Holding her hand in his, he said, "I did lie, but only because I was afraid; I thought you wouldn't give me a chance if you knew the truth."

Bella blushed at his words. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she knew he was right; she wouldn't have given him the time of day.

"But you lied about the tattoo as well," she said.

"I know. I just felt so incredibly foolish for getting it in the first place; I was ashamed of my stupidity."

"What tattoo?" Carl asked.

"He has a tattoo on his lower back, and he never told me...even after knowing how I feel about them."

"How do you feel about them?" Vicky inquired before adding, "because I think they're hot as fuck."

"They creep me out..."

"Are you serious?" Esmeralda exclaimed, "you're really willing to give up the man you love just because he has a small tattoo?" Walking to her husband, she yanked up his shirt, "Talk about creepy, look at this!"

An audible gasp sounded around the room.

"Sweet baby Moses...is that….is that—" Chuck stammered.

"Yes! It's a third nipple!" she cried before saying to Bella, "and you know what? Not only have I come to accept it; I've come to love it as well! Quite honestly, his chest raisins cause me to become wetter than a submarine with a screen door!"

Overcome by the sight of her husband's triple nipples, she leaped into his arms before wrapping her legs around his waist.

As the astonished group watched Carl and Esmeralda dry hump, Edward turned toward Bella, "Please baby, I'm begging you. Please, don't let my fear and shame tear us apart. Give me another chance."

 **-FS-**

 **Epilogue**

"What can I get you?" the barista asked as she dried her hands on a paper towel.

"I'll take a large with extra coconut milk," Edward replied. Tapping his fingers against the wood veneer of the counter, he looked at his wife. "Do you want the usual?"

"Sure," she mumbled as she read a text on her phone.

Turning back to the barista, he said, "And a large hazelnut, soy steamer."

"Will that be all?"

He nodded before pulling out his wallet.

After paying, they moved to the end of the counter and waited. "I still can't believe you've given up cattle wine," Bella said as she put away her cell.

"No one's more shocked than me," he said with a chuckle. After accidentally using his wife's coconut milk a few months prior, Edward had become instantly hooked.

"Now if I could just get you off cheese and butter."

"Hey! Leave my dairy products alone," he teased. "You have to admit I'm much more of an omnivore these days."

"I know you are, babe, and I really appreciate how open you've been to trying new foods."

During their time together, Edward had definitely become a more adventurous eater. Even though he still enjoyed having his fair share of animal protein, he had added more variety to his diet. His wife had introduced him to a wide selection of new fruits and vegetables that he had grown to love.

But the one thing he hadn't given up was hot dogs. After their reconciliation, Bella had fixed him at least ten different vegetarian versions, but nothing had compared to the original.

Over their years as a couple, Bella had also changed. One of her new passions was finding recipes that could be easily adapted to please both of their appetites. And even more surprisingly, she had developed an intense fondness for her husband's tattoo. In fact, she often teased him that it came a very close second to her other favorite weiner, which was also located on his body.

After receiving their drinks, they headed out the door.

As they walked downtown, he asked, "Who were you texting?"

"Oh, it was just Chuck. He and Reenie are running a few minutes late."

Once they arrived at the community center, Bella stopped at the entrance. After removing the sign from her bag, she hung it by the entrance door.

 _Cooking for Coexistence - Room D_

For the past three years, Bella and Edward had led a support group for vegan and carnivore couples. Having found the perfect balance with their own eating styles, they wanted to share their tips and strategies with others.

As Edward set up the tables, Bella unlocked the storage closet and grabbed a box of supplies. After plugging in the electric skillet, she set out a container of plates, napkins, and cutlery.

"What are we making this evening?" he asked as he joined her at the front of the room.

"Pilaki, with a side of tilapia for all you carcass cravers," she answered. "Chuck and Reenie are picking up the fish at Pike Place.

Concern etched his face. "Are you going to be able to handle the smell?" Even though Bella had adapted over time to having eggs and meat in her kitchen, the odor of seafood was something she continued to struggle with, but even more so now.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she smiled. "I'm only making the beans and veggies; Reenie's taking care of the meat."

"I bet she is…" he teased. They both laughed. The first time they had met Reenie Higginbotham, they quickly learned Chuck hadn't been teasing about her meat obsession; the woman could pack it away like no one else. She had even beaten Emmett at a local rib-eating contest the previous summer.

"All joking aside, do you promise to let me know if you feel sick?" He gently placed his palm on her still flat stomach. At almost eleven weeks pregnant, she had not yet begun showing.

"Of course, babe." Lifting on her tiptoes, she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Mmm, forget dinner, I need more of that," he whispered before capturing her mouth with his. Sucking on her bottom lip, his hands roamed her soft curves. He released a moan as she dragged her fingers down his spine and over his tattoo before finally gripping his ass. After carefully backing her against the wall, he pressed himself against her. The two were totally lost in the moment as things began to heat up.

Suddenly, Chuck boomed out, "Break it up, carniwhores!" Turning to Reenie, he said, "Did you catch that? He loves to eat meat, and she loves his meat!" Chuckling, Reenie smacked him upside the head.

They broke apart, each catching their breath. Bella and Edward leaned in for one last kiss, and a silent promise to finish what they had started after returning home.

Though they may not always agree on what to have for the main course, Bella and Edward always craved the same thing for dessert - each other.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
